


You’re Worth It

by Cantthinkifname



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adopted Children, Akaashi Keiji Is So Done, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Bokuto Koutarou Being Bokuto Koutarou, Children, Developing Relationship, F/M, Flirty Oikawa Tooru, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, POV Second Person, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Pregnancy, Protective Kuroo Tetsurou, Reader-Insert, Self-Worth Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26217271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cantthinkifname/pseuds/Cantthinkifname
Summary: Basically, [Name] works at a cafe. Kuroo goes to the cafe on a daily basis and one day [Name]'s boyfriend storms inside the cafe. Kuroo overhears the threats [Name]'s boyfriend is saying to [Name]. Kuroo decides to step in and say something. [Name]'s boyfriend is angered by this and he leaves the cafe. Kuroo comforts [Name], noticing lines on the [Name]'s wrists and he makes a promise to [Name]. Since that day, Kuroo's and [Name]'s lives intertwine with each other.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter One

  
_**Said all I want from you is to see you tomorrow** _

* * *

  
  
"Here's your order," you said, sending one of the regulars a smile.

The male nodded his head, picking up the cup and bringing it to his lips. You walked back towards the bar, tucking the black tray under your arm and you stood behind the bar. You work at Early Rise Cafe as a waitress for two years. The pay and hours are perfect to match with your outside life. You know most of the workers that work as the same shift as you, you even know some of the regulars. 

You stood behind the bar, making another order for another regular. You had to admit. The regular is really attractive to you. His black, bedhead hair that defies gravity. His slightly tan skin and his narrow, cat like eyes. You pushed those thoughts away, finishing up the order. You have a boyfriend, but he's not a good boyfriend, though. You held the tray, having the regular's order on the tray as you walked over to him.

"Here's your order." 

"Thank you, beautiful," he said, flashing you a smile.

You blushed at his comment. It's been a while since you've had someone call you beautiful. You tuck the tray under your arm, smiling at him and you heard the door bell jingle, indicating that someone walked in the cafe.

Your heart dropped. It's your boyfriend, Haruki Seiichi. Your eyes widen, seeing him walk towards you with his eyebrows knitted together. You've been with him for three years, but he became aggressive towards you since the last year years. Sadly, you have no family to turn to and he takes advantage of that. You're trapped with him, but luckily, you live in your own apartment.

You walked back towards the bar, but you felt someone put their hand on your waist and made you turn around. Your eyes widen, seeing Seiichi glare at you and you lifted your hand to push his chest back, but he snatched your wrist in his hand. "You little slut, flirting with some random man when you have a boyfriend," Seiichi growled lowly, tightening his grip on your wrist and making you wince. 

"I-I wasn't flirting wi-"

"I saw everything! I'll force you to see who you belong to. Your punishment will be extra hard on you, especially that kid of yours," Seiichi growled, glaring at you with so much hatred.

Your eyes widen in fear. He's gonna hurt your little one. You rather take the whole beating than to have this monster a finger or even a hair on your little boy. 

"Excuse me Sir, but you're hurting her," the attractive regular said, appearing next to Seiichi. 

"She's mine so what," Seiichi said, glaring at the man.

The man smirked, putting his hand on Seiichi's shoulder. The next thing you know is Seiichi is being pushed against one of the tables with both his hands behind his back and being held by the man. The sudden commotion caught the attention of the customers inside the cafe.

"G-Get off of me!"

"You're nothing, but a coward," the man said, glaring down at Seiichi.

"A coward who hits women, huh? Because he's too much of a low life to take out his anger on the opposite gender, huh? You'd probably can't win in a real fight." Seiichi tried to push himself off the table, but the man is a lot stronger than Seiichi. "Miss, do you have anything you want to say?"

"Seiichi, we're over and done. I can't live like this," you said, seeing Seiichi's glare directed towards you.

The man smirked, satisfied with your answer. The man picked up Seiichi off the table, walking towards the door and throwing him out. "If I see you here again I'll beat your ass next time!" The man shouted, a huge smile on his face.

The man dusted off his hands, acting like he did a dirty job and he walked back inside towards you. The man pulled something out from his back pocket, handing it to you. A small card. You took the card from him and you heard a small noise leave the man's throat. You looked up to see him staring directly at your wrist, seeing old scars and you pulled up your sleeve.

"Sorry," you mumbled, looking to the side.

You were self conscious of the scars on your wrists. You'd always wear long sleeves to cover them and it's been 4 months since you've stopped. If it weren't for your little one, you'd probably continue to do so to this day. You wonder if the man is weird out by you know, thinking you only did that because you wanted attention. Thinking that-

"Don't be sorry. I bet you went through tough times," the man said, giving you a small smile and he held out his hand. "Kuroo Tetsurou." 

"[Surname] [Name]," you said, shaking his hand. 

"You got a call from the daycare, [Name]!" Kiyoko, another waitress, shouted, walking out the kitchen. "I think it's about Shoyo." 

Shoyo Hinata is your little precious angel. You're not he's real biological mother, but you adopted him when he was a month old. You found out that's Shoyo's mother passed away giving birth while you were in the hospital. Seiichi found out a couple months later when you got out the hospital, he was so angry that he didn't help with raising Hinata. Hinata's 2 years old now and he goes to a daycare that is run by a friend you met in high school.

"Hey [Surname], promise me you'll be here tomorrow," Kuroo said, flashing you a smile and you nodded your head.

You don't understand why people will make promises. No one will ever keep them. That's how you grew up.  
  


* * *

**_And every tomorrow, maybe you'll let me borrow your heart_**

* * *

"Shoyo! Sit your bottom in the chair and color, please," you whined, putting Hinata back on the chair because he was crawling on the table.

Hinata isn't at the daycare because he has a small fever and you can't afford to take a day off. He's drawing on a piece of paper you brought with markers and crayons. You heard the door jingle, you looked towards the door.

"Welcome!"

"Thanks, [Surname]!" Kuroo shouted, lifting his hand in a greeting and walking towards you. He notice you trying to get Hinata's attention to the paper and markers. "Is this Shoyo?" 

"Yeah, but I need him to pay attention to this so I can work," you said, finally getting Hinata to color and draw on the paper, you let out a sigh. 

"Mom! Look it's chu!" Hinata shouted, holding up a piece of paper with his doodles.

You took the paper, putting a hand on his hand and tousling his orange hair. "I can watch him," Kuroo said, smirking at Hinata. 

"Thank you!" You shouted, wrapping your arms around Kuroo and giving him a tight hug. "Just ask him about crows and he'll go on and on about it." You removed yourself from Kuroo, walking to a different table to take an order. 

Kuroo stood there, stiff in shock. The one he's interested in just hugged him. Of course, he'll be shocked. He's been coming to the cafe for a long time and been observing you from a far. He knew that you had a boyfriend, well ex-boyfriend, he knows about you having a kid, but he thought it was actually yours. He's just glad that his job is a night most of the time. 

"So I heard you like crows," Kuroo said, watching Hinata draw a stick bird with stick feathers. 

"Yep! Ther so intel-intel-intel-"

"Intelligent?" 

"Yeah! And ther so cool! Flying!" Hinata shouted.

Kuroo watched Hinata's eyes sparkle with an excited smile on Hinata's face. "Do you have a favorite sport?"

"Voleeyball!" 

"I used to play in high school," Kuroo said, catching Hinata's full attention. 

You came back, placing a cup of coffee on the table in front of Kuroo and placing down the sandwich. "Here's your usual, Kuroo," you said, flashing him a smile and you sat down at the table.

Sometimes when there's few customers, you'd sit down and look out the window, admire the life outside the cafe. 

"Why didn't you tell me your son loves volleyball?" Kuroo asked, watching Hinata climb onto your lap and hug your chest. Kuroo snapped a picture in his mind. 

"Because you never got a chance to sit down and know me and my son," you said, running your hand through Hinata's hair and smirking at Kuroo.

"Find then. Wanna go on a date with me?" Kuroo asked, smirking at you.

You blushed. You haven't been on a date because of your job, son, and also Seiichi because he doesn't like going on dates. You nodded your head. "How about Sunday? Shoyo can join us too."

"I thought guys don't like young girls with children," you said, smiling at Kuroo.

He laughed, throwing his head back. "Kitten, I'm not like most guys," Kuroo said, you blushed at the pet name. "Just look forward to our date."  
  
  
  


* * *

**_And is it too much to ask for every Sunday_ **

* * *

  
[You](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/28/e7/80/28e78057e03f96f99655d39a96f7454c.jpg) and Shoyo, who's dressed in a [onesie](https://scontent.cdninstagram.com/t51.2885-15/s320x320/e15/11378897_760434944054928_1884822489_n.jpg?ig_cache_key=MTAwMDIyNzM5NzgwMjA1NDg0MQ%3D%3D.2) because he didn't want to change waited outside your apartment. You told Kuroo your apartment because he wanted to be a gentlemen and pick you up. You held Shoyo's hand as he bounced up and down, getting too excited. You heard a honk come from a car, you turned your head to the noise and your eyes widen, seeing a all black Mustang. 

"Let's go before there's no parking!" Kuroo shouted, the window on the passenger side down.

You didn't expect Kuroo to have a nice car, thinking that he might have a small, boring car, but don't judge a book by its cover. You picked up Shoyo, jogging towards the car and Kuroo got out, opening the back and passenger seat. Kuroo took Shoyo out your arms, helping Shoyo into the car seat in the back.

Did Kuroo have kids? If so, how many. Or did Kuroo go out and buy a car seat just for Shoyo. If he did, he's slowly getting on your good side so far on this date. Hopefully, Kuroo is the type of guy you're looking for. You still don't know if he has a job or not, but guessing by the car he has, he does have a job. What job though?

"So, where are we going?" You ask, sitting in car as Kuroo drove. 

"I don't know. Hey Shoyo, where do you wanna go?" Kuroo asked, looking through the rear view mirror at Shoyo, who's sitting in the middle. 

"Zoo!" 

"Guess our date is at the zoo," Kuroo snickered, shrugging his shoulders.

You smiled, looking down to see Kuroo's other hand free and you reached out towards his hand, intertwining it with yours. You find that attractive. A man including the child of the person he's with in the date. Kuroo's not ignoring Shoyo like Seiichi did. He's including Shoyo. He's including Shoyo's opinion. Overall, he's acknowledging Shoyo's existence. 

After finding a parking spot that's not far away from the entrance, getting the tickets and finally inside the zoo. Kuroo held Shoyo on his shoulders because Shoyo wanted to see everything. Kuroo also held your hand, the other hand holding Shoyo's leg so Shoyo doesn't slip from Kuroo's grip. Currently, you two are on the way to go look at the bird exhibit. 

"So, Shoyo said you used to play volleyball in school?" You asked, glancing up at Kuroo. 

"Yeah! Captain of the team, too," Kuroo boasted, a wide smirk on his face. You glanced up at Shoyo to see him play with Kuroo's hair. "I was the middle blocker. I have a couple of friends that played in high school too. I still talk to them." 

"You don't mind teaching Shoyo?" You asked, both of you standing in front of the owl exhibit. 

"Nah. He's just a bundle of sun shine. Literally," Kuroo said, laughing at his joke.

You smiled, looking down at the ground. Your first date in a while. It's going perfectly. Everything is wonderful. Shoyo is enjoying himself and actually enjoying being on Kuroo's shoulders. You let out a sigh, leaning against Kuroo and he draped his arm over your shoulder.

"What's up?"

"Nothing... Just happy to be away from Seiichi and to start over," you whispered, closing your eyes.

You've haven't felt this free in a while. Seiichi wouldn't let you go anywhere besides the cafe, yours apartment, his apartment, and the daycare for Shoyo. He made sure you didn't talk to any of your friends, only your co-workers and some people at the daycare. He wanted to be the one to control your life, control who you talk to, control what you do. 

"Hey! Hey! Hey, Akaashi! This one looks like me!" A loud, booming voice shouted, both you and Kuroo turned your heads to the noise. 

"More like you look like it, Bokuto." 

You notice two men, one with a multiple colors in his hair and an looks like an owl while the other one has a calm expression with dark forest green eyes with black hair. Kuroo walked towards the two males, you raised an eyebrow and followed after him. 

"What are you two doing here?" Kuroo asked, surprising the two males with Shoyo on his shoulders.

"Whoa! Bro, when did you have a kid?" The male that looks like an owl shouted, leaning closer to Shoyo. So, Kuroo does know these two people.

"It's not my kid. I'm on a date, bro," Kuroo said, smirking at Owl Boy then glancing at you. "What are you doing here?" 

"Boss gave us a new target," the calm boy said, holding Owl Boy by his shirt so Owl Boy doesn't run over to you and ask a lot of questions. "Is the date why you took off today?"

"Yeah," Kuroo said, nodding his head. 

"I'm [Surname] [Name]. Nice to meet you," you said, giving them a wave.

"Akaashi Keiji and he's Bokuto Koutarou," Akaashi mumbled, letting go of Bokuto and Boktuo ran over to Kuroo.

Bokuto and Kuroo turned their backs to you and Akaashi. You turned your head to look for answers from Akaashi and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Bro, she's hot! How did you get to date her since you're so fugly?" Bokuto whispered loudly, causing both you and Akaashi to deadpan. 

"Bro, I'm gorgeous. I can't go on a date with someone I'm interested in?" Kuroo whispered loudly too.

Shoyo giggled, wanting to play with Boktuo's hair and Shoyo gripped on Bokuto's hair, pulling harshly. You've never heard a man scream so loud in your life.  
  
  
  


* * *

**_And while we're at it, throw in every other day to start_ **

* * *

  
  
You finished tucking Shoyo into bed, walking back to the living room and towards the front door, seeing Kuroo stand outside the door. You stepped out your unit, closing the door behind you and Kuroo flashed you a smirk.

“Thank you for everything," you said, smiling up at Kuroo. "Shoyo had a lot of fun. He didn't stop talking about the zoo until he fell asleep." 

"We should start seeing each other more than, huh?" Kuroo asked, shrugging his shoulders and you nodded your head. "I actually had a fun time in a while."

"I did too. Thank you for including Shoyo in everything," you mumbled, looking to the side and you looked up to see Kuroo put his hands on either side of your head, his expression turning firm. What's with his sudden seriousness?

"[Name], I know that you broke up with your ex after being in an abusive relationship, but I wanna tell you that I'm really serious about you," Kuroo said, leaning down and your eyes widen. "I know you might not be ready for being in a relationship, but I can wait. I'll wait for you."

Kuroo's serious about you. He wants to be in a relationship with you. After all the things you've been through and he knows that you may or may not be ready for another relationship. He respects that. He wants to be with you even though you have a kid and you're not the biological mother. He wants to be with you even though you have scars. He wants to be with someone like you.

"Thank you. I-I'll think about it," you mumbled, nodding your head and he smiled. "See you-"

"Tomorrow. See you tomorrow," Kuroo said, flashing you a cheekily smile and you nodded your head, opening the door to your unit.   
  



	2. Chapter Two

  
  
**_I know people make promises all the time_ **

* * *

  
  
  
  
You and Kuroo sat in your living room, both of you holding a cup of coffee that you made. Hinata's off at the daycare and you two have three hours until you have to pick up Hinata.

"Seiichi wasn't like that a long time ago," you said, staring down at the cup while you leaned your back against Kuroo's chest with his arms around you. "One day, he changed. I never found out why, though. He always promised me that it's work or his gang, but he also promised he would do all these things for me, but didn't."  
  


“He was in a gang?" Kuroo asked, raising an eyebrow and you nodded your head.

Kuroo didn't think Seiichi was part of a gang. Sure Seiichi looks tough, but that's nothing. Seiichi only had to get muscle because he had to train for it.

“Yeah. He wasn't the leader, but he had close friends that would come over to his apartment when I was there," you said, putting the cup on the coffee table. "Seiichi wouldn't get mad at his friends if his friends touched me, but he would get mad at me." Kuroo tighten his arms around you, resting his chin on top of your head. "I stopped going over to his apartment if his friends were over."

“How about Shoyo? He didn't get hurt by Seiichi?" Kuroo asked, rubbing circles on your hands with his thumbs. 

“No. I made sure my little boy was okay, but sometimes Shoyo watched me get hurt by Seiichi," you said, letting out a sigh and turning your head. "I didn't Shoyo to go through that."

"I understand you went through hard times, but why would you hurt yourself?" Kuroo asked, pulling down your sleeves on your wrists and he ran his thumb over the scars. “What made you stop?"

"Shoyo did. He put a hand on my arm and he had tears in his eyes," you said, leaning your head on Kuroo's shoulder. "I didn't want to show anyone my scars because they might think I wanted attention and besides, who likes scars like these?"

"I do. It shows that you went through a hard time. It's like battle scars," Kuroo said, bringing your wrist to his lips and placing butterfly kisses on.

You blushed, feeling tears rise to your eyes and Kuroo flashed you a smile. You turned around, giving Kuroo a hug and Kuroo wrapped his arms around you, rubbing your back.

“That's a part of you, [Name]."

You sobbed on Kuroo's shoulder, clenching his shirt in your hands. Kuroo's the only person you told about the self-harm you did on yourself. You told him and he didn't push you away nor did he say anything bad about it. He didn't criticize you at all. He made you feel better about the cuts. "Thank you, Tetsurou. It means a lot."

"I promise you I will keep you and Shoyo safe," Kuroo whispered, tightening his arms around you.

There's another promise. If it's a promise from Kuroo, you think you could believe him.  
  


* * *

  
  
**_Then they turn right around and break them_ **

* * *

  
  
  
  
You gasped, leaning forward and your eyes widening. You looked at the time, your eyes widening and you jumped out of your bed. You forgot to pick up Shoyo! You don't remember going into your bed! You don't even remember falling asleep. You're an hour late from picking up Shoyo and you slammed your door open, seeing Shoyo sitting on Kuroo's back, who's on his hands and knees. Shoyo giggled, holding on Kuroo's shirt and kicking Kuroo's sides like a cowboy does to a horse.

"Shoyo?"

"Mum!" Shoyo shouted, getting off Kuroo's back and running over to you, hugging your legs. "Te-Te picked me up!"

"Te-Te?" You asked, picking up Shoyo and Kuroo walked over to you.

Shoyo gave a nickname to Kuroo. Te-Te. That's so cute. Or did Kuroo give that nickname for Shoyo. You placed Shoyo back on the ground, letting him run off. "When did I fall asleep?"

"After you broke down, I let you sleep and I decided to go get Shoyo," Kuroo said, you nodded your head. "You know, I can help pick up Shoyo so you can sleep better." Kuroo looked at this phone, probably reading something and you walked towards Shoyo, picking him up.

"What would you like to eat?" You asked, walking into the kitchen and placing Shoyo on the chair.

You messed with a lock of orange hair, seeing Shoyo think. Shoyo's thinking face is his eyes closed with his lips drawn into the thin line. 

"[Name], I got called into work," Kuroo said, walking into the living room with his eyebrows furrowed. "I don't wanna leave you, but duty calls. I'll come by tomorrow, promise."

You nodded your head, feeling Kuroo peck your cheek and you blushed, watching him walk towards the front door. 

"What is your job?" You asked, watching him open the front door. Kuroo stopped his actions, looking down then turning his head towards you.

"I'll tell you one day when you're at my place," Kuroo said, looking down.

What is his job? What does he do?

"It'll be better if you sat down if I told you. See you tomorrow."

You gave a small nod, watching Kuroo step out the apartment and closing the door behind him. 

"[Tamago kake gohan](https://65.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lnzua8V3cb1ql7gyfo1_500.jpg)!" Shoyo shouted, catching your attention.

You nodded your head, walking into the kitchen and taking out the necessary ingredients.

"Mum, who's my dad?" You stopped yourself, turning around to see Shoyo stare at you.

Should you tell Shoyo about you not having a father figure for him or should you tell him that's he's adopted.

"Oh, Shoyo," you mumbled. You turned off the stove and letting the rice cooker cook. You walked over to Shoyo, sitting down next to him. "Shoyo, I'm sorry, but I'm not your real mom. I adopted you after your mother passed away. I don't know your real father and I'm sorry that you don't have a father figure." 

"W-What...?" 

"I'm sorry, Shoyo. I wanted to tell you when you turned 5, but I didn't want to ruin your happiness," you said, looking up to see Shoyo's face. He looked down at his lap, holding his shirt in his hands. "I'll continue to be your mom, but I don't know anyone that could be a father figure to you." You tousled Shoyo's hair, standing up and going back to cooking.   
  
  


* * *

  
  
**_And someone cuts your heart open with a knife, now you're bleeding_ **

* * *

  
  
  
"Shoyo's dinner is ready," you called out, knowing that he went into the living room. You didn't get a response from Shoyo and you stepped out the kitchen, seeing no one in the living room.

"Shoyo? Shoyo!"

You ran towards his room, opening the door and he's not in there. You heard a crack of lightning. You flinched from the noise, going back into the living room and your eyes widen, seeing the front door open a little. You open the front door, looking over the railing and seeing the rain pour down.

"Shoyo!" 

Where would he go? Where would he be? So many scenarios ran through your mind and you began to panic. You closed the front door, running into the parking lot and looking around.

"Shoyo! Where are you!" You screamed, cupping your mouth and looking around.

You felt your clothes stick to your skin, shivering from the cold and your hair sticking to your face. You ran down the sidewalk, yelling out Shoyo's name. You know that no one could possibly hear you since the sound of rain is louder than your voice and also the loud booming noise of thunder. You screamed, tripping over a crack and falling to the ground. You lifted your upper torso up, seeing your phone on the ground and you picked up your phone, dialing a number. Thankfully, your phone is water proof and the call went through.

_"Hello? [Name]?"_

You let out a sigh of relief, hearing Kuroo's voice on the other side of the call and you yelped, the thunder scaring you. "T-Tetsurou, I can't find Shoyo," you mumbled, your voice cracking and you stood up.

" _What? What do you mean you can't find Shoyo?"_

"He left the apartment while I was cooking. I can't find him," you sobbed, jogging down the sidewalk. You felt lightheaded, feeling the hard rain pound on your head and you stopped in your tracks, leaning against the wall. "I need... to find him... Tetsurou..."

Everything turned black around you, you fell to the ground and the last thing you heard was Kuroo calling out your name.

\---

  
You opened your eyes, a gasp leaving your lips and you leaned forward. You panted heavily, looking around and finding yourself in a room. You can tell it's a masculine room by the style. You heard a door open, seeing [Kuroo](http://i61.tinypic.com/htbi4g.jpg) walk in. Why's he wearing that? Does he work for the FBI?

"Tetsurou?"

"Don't worry. Shoyo's here, but I need to tell you something," Kuroo said, walking towards the bed and sitting down next to you. "I wish I could have told you later than now, but that's fine. [Name], I work for the Special Ops. Meaning that if a certain person needs to be taken out, me and my team take them out." 

Special Ops? Does that mean if the police can't catch a criminal, do the Special Ops go after them? How long has Kuroo been with this organization? Is that why is job is only at night? Is this why he has so much free time during the day?

"Have you killed someone before?" You asked, staring at Kuroo and he nodded his head.

"The government knows about us. We don't go after people that haven't committed a crime or anything bad. We go after those that have been hiding from mass crimes. Not crimes that you've stolen something or like that," Kuroo said, you let out a sigh of relief. "Now, let's go talk to Shoyo."

Kuroo grabbed your hand, helping you out the bed and you notice that you're wearing a baggy shirt. You blushed, wondering where you clothes are. Did Kuroo change you? Did he stare at your body as he changed you? If he didn't change you, who did? 

"I didn't look long. I didn't want your clothes getting my bed wet," Kuroo chuckled. 

Him walking down the stairs with you and your mouth dropped. His living room his so spacious with three large couches, two facing each other and one in the middle. His kitchen is big too, and really clean. You notice other people in the living room, mostly men and you notice two people. [Akaashi](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/2d/9f/94/2d9f94ffc845087b31ba2877f0a66c7e.jpg) and [Bokuto](http://data.whicdn.com/images/136268295/large.png). 

"Shoyo!" You yelled, catching everyone's attention. Shoyo turned around, tears swelling in his eyes and you jogged over to him, falling to your knees and hugging him. "I'm so glad you're okay."

He's okay. His hair is a little wet, but how did Kuroo find him and how did Kuroo find you. 

"I'm sorry, Mum!" Shoyo sobbed, crying into your chest.

He clenched on your shirt, you ran your hand through his hair. After a couple of minutes, Shoyo fell asleep and you smiled.   
  
  


* * *

  
  
_**And I can be that guy to heal it over time** _

* * *

  
  
  
  
You sat on Kuroo's crouch, holding Hinata on your chest and rubbing his back. You explained what happened to Kuroo and his friends. You learned their names. [Oikawa Tooru](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/22/c2/d4/22c2d463cd4d70f17676c331b03be80d.jpg), he met Kuroo in high school and used to be the captain of his volley ball team at Aoba Johsai with [Iwaizumi Hajime](http://scontent.cdninstagram.com/t51.2885-15/s480x480/e35/13584288_143600332710962_768154111_n.jpg?ig_cache_key=MTI4NTAyNjg0MTc5NDg5MjgzMg%3D%3D.2). You recognized two of the males, knowing that one of them is [Daichi Sawamura](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/87/b7/4a/87b74a72626ba095a77dc98840792893.jpg) and he was the volley ball captain of his team while [Sugawara Koushi](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/8b/71/40/8b7140a420033e38916b23520f893cc9.jpg) was the vice captain. You went to the same high school with them, but you didn't really notice them that much.

"He just wants a father figure, but I don't know who."

"Little man just wants a father?" Iwaizumi asked, his hands on his hips. 

"But the only man who Shoyo knew was Seiichi, but Seiichi didn't want to help raise Shoyo," you said, looking down. The guys looked at each other, the only person who actually knows you is Kuroo, but they're not sure. You let out a gasp, almost scaring the males. "I forgot! Shoyo hasn't eaten dinner. Tetsurou, do you mind if I use your kitchen?" 

Kuroo shook his head, watching you place Shoyo on the couch and standing up and going towards the kitchen. Kuroo never saw this day coming. Sure he dreamed about you being in his house, but not wearing his shirt. Kuroo loved seeing you wear his shirt with nothing else and how you're using his kitchen that he rarely uses. Kuroo could see you as his wife. Kuroo looked over at his partners/friends, seeing Oikawa stare at you.

"Better back off Trashykawa."

"Then be the little man's father figure," Iwaizumi said, crossing his arms. 

Kuroo looked over to Shoyo, seeing his sleeping face and he looked down. Kuroo wouldn't mind being Shoyo's father figure, but Kuroo's not sure if you would want him too. Kuroo is serious about you and he decided to ask. 

"Good luck, bro," Boktuo said, flashing a thumbs up at Kuroo.

"Thanks, bro," Kuroo said, smirking at Bokuto and flashing him a thumbs up. 

"While you do that, we'll work on the mission for the next target," Daichi said, the males nodded their heads and they walked into a different room. 

"Hey [Name]," Kuroo said, catching your attention as you finished making Shoyo's favorite. You turned your attention towards him, and you raised an eyebrow. "I wanna talk about Shoyo. If you don't mind, I'll like to be his father figure."

"Really?" You asked, your eyes widening. You felt a sudden happiness overcome you and you jumped onto Kuroo, wrapping your arms around his neck. "Thank you! It means so much to me!" You felt Kuroo hug you back, giving you a tiny squeeze. You two parted from the hug, Kuroo holding your face in his hands and he pecked your lips. "Why, though?"

"Because you're worth it, [Name]," Kuroo whispered, leaning his forehead against yours.

"No. No, I'm not," you mumbled, looking to the side and Kuroo held your chin, staring into your eyes.

"Yes, you are. I'll keep telling you even if you get bored of me saying it," Kuroo said, wrapping his arms around you. 

* * *

  
  
**_And I won't stop until you believe it_ **

* * *

  
  
  
  
You watched Shoyo play with Kuroo and Boktuo, both of them running around to hide from Shoyo. You've never seen such two childish men in your life, but you're actually happy that this is one of Kuroo's traits. Most of the guys left except Akaashi since Akaashi and Bokuto live together. You sat with Akaashi on the couch, both of you watching the two men and child.

"Did all of you guys play volleyball and that how you know each other?" You asked, catching Akaashi's attention. 

"Yeah. We had multiple training camps and Bokuto and Kuroo would play pranks on the others," Akaashi explained, you nodded your head. "I'm not sure if Kuroo told you, but Seiichi is on the list." 

"Because he's in a gang?" You asked, raising your eyebrow.

You're not surprised that Seiichi's on the list. Plus Seiichi's gang is starting to get notice and you know that he's killed someone because you washed his clothes and found out. 

"Yeah. He's starting to be reckless," Akaashi said, nodding his head. 

"Akaashi! Akaashi! Let's go!" Bokuto shouted, coming into the living room with Kuroo and Shoyo following after him.

Akaashi stood up from the couch and walked towards the front door with Bokuto. Both of them waved, Bokuto's wave being energetic while Akaashi's wave is calm and slow. You and Kuroo watched them disappear behind the front door. 

"I need to take a bath," Kuroo said, picking up Shoyo and holding him in his arms. "Want to join me?" Kuroo smirked at you, having Shoyo play with Kuroo's hair. 

"I'll help you wash Shoyo's hair, but not join you," you said, following Kuroo as he went towards the stairs.

You followed Kuroo into his bedroom, he placed Shoyo on the bed and got his things ready. While you undress Shoyo and you heard the water run. You picked up Shoyo, walking into the bathroom and placing Shoyo in the tub. 

"I don't see why not. You have nothing else on besides my shirt and your underwear," Kuroo said, walking into the bathroom with a towel around his waist. You looked the other way as he removed his towel and got in the tub. You poured some soap into the bath, you and Kuroo making bubbles from it. "But if you say no, that's fine." 

"Daddy!" Shoyo shouted, grabbing a hand full of bubbles and putting them on Kuroo's face. "You look like Santa, Daddy!"

You two explained to Shoyo that Kuroo will be Shoyo's father which Shoyo didn't mind, but he was rather excited. You stood up, leaving them to themselves and you closed the bathroom door, walking over to Kuroo's bed. You sat down on his bed, seeing a picture frame of him and his friends on the nightstand, probably when they were in high school. You picked up the picture frame, a smile on your face. Kuroo and Bokuto had their arms over their shoulders. Oikawa holding up two peace signs while Iwaizumi glared at Oikawa since Oikawa's hand is blocking Iwaizumi's face. Daichi and Sugawara looked normal, both of them flashing a smile. Akaashi gave a small smile, Bokuto's other arm over Akaashi's shoulder. 

You heard the bathroom door open, you placed the picture frame back on the nightstand and Shoyo walked towards you with his small towel wrapped around his body. Shoyo stood in front of you, letting you dry his hair with the towel.

  
  


* * *

  
  
_**Cause baby you're worth it** _

* * *

  
  
  
  
Shoyo wanted to sleep in a different room, wanting a whole giant bed to himself and you watch Kuroo walk into his bedroom after he put Shoyo to bed. Kuroo walked towards you, getting under the covers next to you. Kuroo laid on his back, staring up at the ceiling in the dark while you turned to your side, facing him.

"Tetsurou, didn't you date people in the past?"

"Yeah, when I was training for the Special Ops, but found out she cheated on me," Kuroo said, his hand behind his head and his arm resting over his stomach. How long did he date her? How many people has he dated.

"We dated for 3 months and she cheated on me for 2 months." Kuroo laid out his arm, letting you put your head on his bicep and his forearm played with your hair.

"You're really attractive. I'm surprised that you don't have a girlfriend," you mumbled, placing your hand on his chest.

Kuroo is extremely attractive. How can someone this attractive not have a girlfriend or a partner? Maybe he did a lot of one night stands. 

"Are you a virgin?" Kuroo asked, turning his head towards you.

Seiichi tried to force himself on you, but you fought back which angered him and that's how you ended up in the hospital.

"Guess we're in the same position." You felt relieved, you don't understand why though. "You're worth it, [Name]. Worth all my time, my attention, my whole life. Everything."


	3. Chapter Three

  
  
**_So don't act like it's a bad thing to fall in love with me_ **   
  


* * *

  
  
  
"That's why you're scared of being in a relationship?" Kuroo asked, both of you in his house while Hinata's off at the daycare.

The reason you're not working is because the boss told you that you can have a day off since you've been working too much. You explained to Kuroo that you're scared of being in a relationship, but not because of Seiichi only. You've been in past relationships, but it's either he cheated on you or he just got tired of being in a relationship. After going through the break ups, you felt broken and that's when Seiichi came into the picture and you thought it was a perfect world. But it wasn't.

"I felt love in some of the relationships, but I forgot that feeling long ago," you said, having your legs in Kuroo's lap.

Kuroo rubbed your leg, drawing circles or just leaving his hand to rest there. While you were with Seiichi, he only showed you his love for a while, but that disappeared. You haven't been in a good relationship in so long. You missed being in someone's arms and all that stuff. 

"[Name], I would do everything I can to make you feel love," Kuroo said. 

You looked up to see Kuroo's face in front of yours. His legs on either side of your thighs and his hands on the couch behind you. You must of have not notice when he moved. You stared into his eyes, seeing how serious his expression is and you could feel his breath hit your lips.

"I will give you all my love, [Name]. Will you let me show you how much love I could give you?" 

You gave Kuroo a curt nod, his lips connected his yours and he held your cheek with his hand. Kuroo moved off the couch, never parting his lips from yours and he picked you up in his arms. He carried you to his bedroom. You haven't felt this love in forever. Kuroo didn't stop telling how much he could give you happiness, give you love, and make you feel safe. He took care of your body, learning and remembering everything about your body. 

***

Kuroo sat on the edge of his bed, staring at [Name] with a smile on his face. After both of them finished, [Name] fell asleep. She laid on her side, her hands on the pillow with her [Hair Color] hair covering her face and the covers resting on her waist, showing the dip that's her curves.

To Kuroo, she's beautiful. She looks to peaceful in her sleep. He'll do everything he can to keep her peaceful and happy.

Kuroo glanced at the time that's on his nightstand, seeing that it's still 11 in the morning. Hinata has to be picked up from the daycare at 1 in the afternoon. He decided to stay with [Name] a little more. Kuroo got under the covers, lying next to her and draping his arm over her waist and pulling her close. He wondered why her body is so warm, but he had to think back a little while ago and remember what they did. 

Kuroo smirked, remembering how shy she was during the whole thing. He just found out how addicting she is and how tempering she is, but she's so oblivious to her actions. Kuroo had to hold himself back, he didn't want that animalistic side coming and accidentally hurting her. Of course he knows that everyone makes a noise, but hers was like music to his hears. Kuroo found her even more cute, seeing how her face flushed.

"[Name], I promise to love you until I have you as my wife."  
  
  


* * *

  
_**Cause you might look around and find that your dreams come true, with me** _ __

* * *

  
  
  
Hinata sat on Kuroo's couch, watching TV while you cooked and Kuroo watched you. You and Kuroo didn't talk about what happen between you two, but Hinata been quiet all day. There's some days where he's quiet or he talks. You heard your phone ring, you wiped your hands and Kuroo handed you your phone. You looked at the caller ID, seeing the word _Mom_ on it. You glanced up at Kuroo in worry, he held your hand in comfort. You let out a small sigh, answering the call.

"Hello?" 

Your mother hasn't called or talked to you since you told her that you adopted Hinata. She and the rest of your family thinks that you're the biological mother and she wasn't happy that you _'got pregnant'_ while you were 20. You haven't talked to your family since and they think that Seiichi isn't the father. You have problems with your family, but mostly your mother before you adopted Hinata. 

_"Come over. We need to talk."_

Talk about what? That you're a disappointment? That you're a disgrace to the family? That you're a whore for cheating even though you never did? That you should be disowned? That you should never be a part of this family in the first place?

"Okay. I'll be there in a little bit," you said, after saying that your mother ended the call.

You let out a sigh, feeling tears swell in your eyes and arms wrapped around you, pulling you to a hard chest. You gripped Kuroo's shirt, letting the tears roll down and he rubbed your back. "Tetsurou, do you mind if you come over to my parents' house?" 

"I'll going no matter what," Kuroo said, wiping away your tears. 

Hinata hasn't meet your parents. Your parents refused to see their grandson all the time. After that, you didn't bring up your parents around Hinata. He's probably wondering what other relatives he has besides you and Kuroo. You wouldn't blame him for wondering who his grandparents are or maybe his real grandparents. 

"Okay. Shoyo, we're going somewhere," you said, turning off the stove and walking towards the living room with Kuroo behind you. Hinata held out his arms to you, indicating that he wants to be picked up and you pick him up. 

  
***

You stood in front of your parents' house, Kuroo standing next to you with Hinata on his hip. You glanced at Kuroo, your eyebrows knitted together in worry and he gave your hand a reassuring squeeze, calming your nerves. You haven't been here in forever almost. You're scared, but having Kuroo with you is making you feel better. You knocked on the door, small knocks. The front door open, revealing your mother's disappointing look as she gazed at you. 

"Come in," your mother said, stepping to the side to let you in with Kuroo and Hinata. She didn't even glance at Hinata or Kuroo. You three stepped inside, going into the living room and sitting down. Hinata sat in Kuroo's lap, playing with Kuroo's fingers and Kuroo held a small smile on his face. Your mother sat on the couch across from you three, glancing at Kuroo and your son, but she turned her gaze back to you. "We need to discuss something."

"About what?" You asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"I heard that you dumped Seiichi," your mother said, leaning back into the couch and crossing one leg over the other, crossing her arms.

How did she find out? You don't remember telling anyone besides the people that work in the cafe with you. 

"How did you...?"

"Seiichi himself did. He thanked your father for letting him date you. How can you leave a man like that?" Your mother asked, raising an eyebrow at you.

Seiichi lied about the relationship with you? Of course he would. 

"Mom, I wasn't happy in the relationship!" You yelled, gritting your teeth and your mother scoffed.

"Is that why you cheated on him and had a kid?"

"No! Mom, if you would just listen and let me explain!" You yelled, standing up and your mother rolled your eyes. Why is she so ignorant? "I'm not Shoyo's real mother! While I was in the hospital because I almost died to Seiichi's beatings, I found out that there was a new born that lost its mother after giving birth! I decided to adopt the baby!" 

"Anyways, I arranged you a date with a nice man," your mother said, standing up. What? She can't do that! She lost the control over your life after you turned 18. "Your date is Friday. Look good and don't let down this family."

"[Mother's Full Name], I will not let you control who I am dating! Have you looked at this man right here!" You asked, gesturing to Kuroo and he looked up and meet the gaze of your mother. "He's my boyfriend! He's showed me more love than Seiichi has. He's the one that I'm looking for!" 

Kuroo's eyes widen. He doesn't remember asking you out. He was gonna do it the next day cause he was gonna ask you on a date. Kuroo felt happy, hearing you call him _'boyfriend'_ is wonderful. Your mother's eyes widen, looking between you and Kuroo. 

"This man looks like a mobster! I will not have a mobster joining this family!" Your mother shouted, your father walked into the kitchen and decided to stay in the kitchen, watching the scene from a far. 

"Excuse me, ma'am, but if you don't mind me saying what my job is. I work for the FBI, but we're called the Special Ops. We take out the people who can't be tracked by the FBI," Kuroo explained, standing up and holding Hinata in his arms. "I can promise that I can take care of your daughter and keep her happy. Plus you don't have to worry about me having a good paying job. Oh, I'm the father figure of Hinata Shoyo. Kuroo Tetsurou." 

"He's perfect. Boy, you have my blessing!" Your father shouts, earning a surprised expression from your mother. "Now get outta here! Go on a date and we'll talk about that little one next time! You're welcome here anytime!"

Your mother walked into the kitchen, arguing with your father and you grabbed Kuroo's wrist and left the residence.  
  


* * *

  
  
**_Spend all your time and your money just to find out that my love was free_ **

* * *

  
  
  
You sat in a restaurant, wearing a [simple dress](https://plusandcute.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/01/cute-summer-dresses-32.jpg) and Kuroo sat across from you. Hinata is being watched by Bokuto and Akaashi. At first, you weren't sure since Bokuto is more childish, but Akaashi seems like the mom friend between the two. Kuroo asked you out on a date after the next day you visited your parents. You two already finished eating and Kuroo decided to speak up after him staring at you for a while. 

"So, when was I your boyfriend?" Kuroo asked, smirking at you with an eyebrow raised.

You did kind of blurt that out. 

"Sorry, that was kind of to let my mom know that I'm seeing someone, but not really. I'd like to start dating them if they don't mind," you said, resting your chin in your hand and winking at Kuroo. He let out a small laugh.

"I'm sure they don't mind. I'm glad to have you as my girlfriend now," Kuroo said, returning your wink. You let out a small giggle. "You don't have to impress me to make me stay in the relationship with you. I'm already impress with you. You don't have to keep me entertain because I'm not the kind of man. All I want is you to return my love. My love is free by the way." 

"I will still have my doubts though, Tetsurou," you said, crossing your arms on the table.

What he said melted your heart. You want to believe him, but of course you'll still have your doubts because of your past relationships. You know by heart that Kuroo will never put a hand on you not because he's a gentlemen, but because his friends and what they talk about him. You learned a lot about Kuroo from his friends in the Special Ops.

"I will make sure your doubts will disappear, [Name]. Oh, and call me Tetsu, Kitten," Kuroo said, giving you a wink when he said _'Kitten'_. You blushed, not used to pet names that much, but you'll probably grow accustom to it. 

"Okay. _Tetsu,_ " you said, shaking your head in playful manner. Kuroo's smirk widen more.

"As much as I love hearing you say my full first name. I think I like hearing you call me Tetsu," Kuroo chuckled, shrugging his shoulders. 

"Such a pervert," you giggled, rolling your eyes in playful manner.

Kuroo called over the waiter, playing the bill and you two left the restaurant. You two stood outside, staring up at the night sky and Kuroo draped his arm over your shoulders, pulling you close to him.

"It's been a while since I've been to a restaurant. Thank you, Tetsu." 

"You're welcome, [Name]. I wonder how Bokuto and Akaashi are doing with Shoyo," Kuroo said, both of you walking down the street.

You held Kuroo's hand that's resting on your shoulder, his arm still on your shoulders as you held his hand. Kuroo stopped walking, causing you to stop and he stared at a park across the street.

"Let's go on a swing."

You gave a small nod, Kuroo unwrapped his arm from your shoulders, but still holding your hand as you two jogged across the street. Jogging in heels isn't hard because when you were younger you'd use to play with your mother's heels and walk around in them. You two walked over to the swing set at the playground, taking off your shoes and having your shoes next to Kuroo's. 

"I'll push you," Kuroo said, standing behind the swing.

You sat down, holding the chains in your hands and Kuroo gave you a small push on your back, giving you momentum. It's silent between you two, hearing the nature around and the small squeaks of the metal on the chains of the swing. 

  
  


* * *

  
  
**_So don't act like it's a bad thing to fall in love with me, me_ **

* * *

  
  
  
  
You don't understand what happened. You're sitting in the hospital's waiting room. You didn't think any thing like that would happen. Kuroo got shot. You and Kuroo don't know who. He's in the emergency room. You fear that you'll lose him. He lost so much blood and none of the staff told you how he's doing. You're terrified to lose him. Scared. Terrified. Frighten. Afraid. You don't want to lose him.

You two were having a normal day. Going to a restaurant and chatting normally. Going to the park after and enjoying each other's company. You heard a loud noise ring out, but you thought it was a firework. That's when you turned around to see Kuroo fall to the ground. At that moment, you didn't know what to do besides calling 911 and putting pressure to stop the blood. 

"Mom!"

You snapped your head up, seeing Hinata wobble towards you with Akaashi and Bokuto right behind him. You wiped your tears, crouching down to embrace Hinata when he walked into your arms. You rubbed his back, giving him a small squeeze. You pecked his forehead and Hinata flashed you a smile.

"Daddy's gonna be okay!" Hinata beamed, his face lighting up.

You glanced up at Akaashi and Boktuo. Both of them nodded their heads to confirm that Kuroo will be okay. 

"He's hard to kill, [Last Name]. Just remember that," Akaashi said, putting a hand on your shoulder. Akaashi's right. You saw most of Kuroo's scars on his chest and back, but most of them are slash marks and probably from a knife, but this is a bullet. "Bokuto-san, watch Hinata and play with him." Bokuto didn't need to be told twice as he already has Hinata in his arms while Akaashi sat on a chair next to you. 

"I want to believe you, Akaashi, but I-"

"I know. You're just uncertain because you're scared to lose him," Akaashi said, giving you a small smile. "Kuroo will probably kill himself in the afterlife he left you, [Last Name]. He's been through the most out of everyone on the Special Ops, but he survived each one. He will be alright."

"I will try to believe you, Kaashi-chan," you said, trying to lift the tension in the room by giving Akaashi a nickname. Akaashi snorted at that nickname, shaking his head a little and smiling. 

"Hey! Hey! Hey! How did you get Akaashi to smile?" Bokuto asked, standing in front of you two and holding Hinata in his hands. Akaashi's smile disappeared, causing Bokuto to pout. "He rarely smiles and it's like a miracle when he smiles." 

"All I did was give him-" You turned your head to Akaashi, seeing him shake his head a little and you giggled, "was a joke to lighten the situation." Bokuto's eyebrows raised, believing what you said was true and he put Hinata down, letting the little boy walk towards you. 

"Jesus can walk on water, correct?" Bokuto asked, receiving strange looks from you and Akaashi.

"Yes?" 

"Well, I can walk on cucumbers. As you know, cucumbers are 98% water. So, I am 98% Jesus," Boktuo said, crossing his arms and looking proudly. You laughed a little, thinking the joke is stupid.

"That was terrible. Even for you Bokuto-san. I was expecting Kuroo to say that one," Akaashi said, shaking his head with disappointment written all over his face.

Bokuto pouted, walking to the corner and crouching down, dragging his finger on the ground and making an [odd](http://pm1.narvii.com/6092/014dba108e3f41a01dfaf2742aa0f734fb2a0b42_hq.jpg) expression.

* * *

  
**_It's not a bad thing to fall in love with me, me  
  
_ **

* * *

  
You, Akaashi, Bokuto, and Hinata, who's being carried by Akaashi, ran to the room Kuroo's in. Even though many staff told you three not to run, you still did because you're concerned about your boyfriend. Boyfriend. He actually did feel like your boyfriend before you two started dating. You opened the door, not caring about knocking and you passed by the large curtain that covers the patient. You stopped in your tracks, seeing him on the hospital bed. Kuroo's eyes are closed with multiple machines attacked to him. 

You walked over to the bed, sitting down on the chair and grabbing his hand. His hands feel cold, like his soul is gonna slip out his body. His hands usually are never cold, but warm. You felt the tears roll down your cheeks, Akaashi and Bokuto left the room with Hinata to give you some time. You put your hand on the bed, letting your tears soak the covers.

"Oh Tetsu... You scared me half to death." You let out a choke sob with a small smile on your face. "What was I going to do if I lost you?"

"Do you regret falling in love with me?" Kuroo whispered, earning a gasp leave your lips as you lifted your head to see his eyes barely open. He has that shit-eating grin on and he gave your hand a small squeeze. He waited for your answer after you got over your shock. You let out a small laugh and shook your head.

"Nope, but I will still have my doubts."

"I-I'll prove you wrong one day," Kuroo chuckled, letting out a small cough. You don't understand why, but you have a feeling he will and make those doubts disappear for once and for all.


	4. Chapter Four

_**Now how about I'd be the last voice you hear tonight?** _

* * *

  
  
  
You finally put Hinata to bed, closing the door behind you and you walked into the living room, sitting on the couch then turning on the TV. You hugged one of your knees to your chest, letting the other hang off the couch. You know you have to sleep since you got work tomorrow morning, but you can't sleep. You just don't understand. You let out a sigh, standing up from the couch and walking towards the front door. You notice white flakes falling from the sky, indicating it's snowing. 

"Guess the weather for winter is here," you whispered, locking your front door. You closed the curtains and turned off the lights.

You laid on your couch, having your head face the TV and you let out a yawn. You heard your phone ring, you reached out to the coffee table to grab your phone. You answered your phone, not bothering to look at caller ID. "Hello?"

_"What are you doing up so late, Kitten?"_

A smile spread across your face. Hearing Kuroo's voice on the other side of the call. After he got out the hospital, he has to stay in bed for a week. You stay with him for the first night after he got out, but you had to go to work the next day so you had to leave his house. "Lying on the couch and watching TV. What about you, Tetsu?"

_"Got done exercising and decided to call you. Just wanna hear your voice."_

Exercising? You told him that he shouldn't exercise at all. He's so ignorant and stubborn. You let out a sigh at his stubbornness. "Tetsu, you know you shouldn't be exercising, but resting up instead." 

_"Oya? Is Kitten worried about me?"_

"Of course I am! Never mind. Next time I see you, I'll smack you on your head," you said, turning on your side with your back facing the TV. "I can't fall asleep and I have work in the morning."

_"I'll stay on the phone with you until you fall asleep and I'll tell you a story._

"Thanks Tetsu. You're so sweet," you whispered, closing your eyes with a smile on your face.

As Kuroo started the story, you fell asleep. His story is about a princess and a knight. Both deeply in love with each other. He explains the hardships of the two and how they know that the kingdom will never accept the princess and the knight be together. Kuroo knew you fell asleep, but he decided to continue with his fairy tale. The knight got injured from protecting the princess, but the wound wasn't fatal. 

Kuroo basically described yours and his relationship without saying any names. He heard your soft breaths through the phone, he decided to end the call. He wanted to hear your voice before he fell asleep, but all he did was listen to his own as he told a story. He's okay with not hearing your voice like he wanted, but he's happy that you fell asleep listening to his.

* * *

**_And every other night for the rest of the nights that there are_ **

* * *

  
  
  
Ever since that night you and Kuroo talked, more like Kuroo talked, you two have been calling each other at night if you don't see each other. Sometimes you'll be the one telling stories to him because he'd be so tired from late nights with the Special Ops and how sore he'd get from training. Kuroo would do the same, but continuing with the story that he started with about the princess and knight. 

It's been almost a week since you've seen Kuroo only because of yours and his jobs. You still pick up Hinata and everything, sometimes you'll see Iwaizumi and Akaashi come to the cafe you work at. They'll be there for an hour or so, just sitting there and chatting, but you don't know about what. You guess that the person that Kuroo is trying to eliminate or capture is being difficult because Akaashi told you that he only gets irritable when he can't find the person. 

You want to be there to make his mood better, but you don't want to overstep his boundaries. You decided to go over his place today, make his mood better. You just finished picking up Hinata, watching Hinata interact with one of his friends, Kageyama Tobio. Kageyama is also in love with volleyball and crows, but him and Hinata have moments when they get along, but the other half they don't. Hinata jogged towards you, grabbing your hand and giving you a beaming smile.

You returned Hinata's smile, walking with him down the street and holding hands with him. You two made it to your car, putting Hinata in his car seat and you got to the driver's seat. You started the car, driving away from the cafe's parking lot. 

You hope Kuroo doesn't mind you coming over unannounced. You know that it's rude, but you don't Kuroo stressing over. Even though it's a serious matter, you don't want him to overwork himself and he's mind will be clouded with different ideas. To you, it's better to think with a clear mind and having a strange calmness take over you. Some people might think you're weird for being unusually calm in a serious situation, but being calm will be better for good choices. 

You parked your car in his driveway, taking Hinata out his car seat and Hinata ran towards the front door. You locked your car, going after Hinata and Hinata bounced up and down excitedly. You rang the door bell, having a hand on Hinata's head. The front door opened, revealing a irritated Kurro. His complexion paler than usual, bags under his eyes and his bedhead hair messier than normal. "Sorry to pop up on you, but I just wanted to help your mental situation."

"Come in," Kuroo said, walking away from the front door and Hinata chased after him.

Hinata jumped onto Kuroo, holding his leg and Kuroo kept walking. You let out sigh and closed the door. Your jaw dropped, seeing how messy the living room is. There's papers on the coffee table, around the coffee table and some scattered on the floor.

"Don't worry about the mess." Kuroo sat down on his couch, spreading his legs out with Hinata playing with his hair. 

"Shoyo, I bet Asuka is hiding in one of the rooms on the first floor," you said, a smirk on your face and Hinata's face light up.

Asuka is Kuroo's cat that's black and white, apparently she was a stray at first, but Kuroo adopted her. Hinata let out a squeal, jumping off Kuroo and running off. You stood behind Kuroo, placing your hands on his shoulders and started to massage them, releasing the tension.

"Tetsu, just relax."

"I can't, [Name]. I have to get rid of the perp and he's being a little, sneaky bastard," Kuroo groaned, closing his eyes.

He threw his head back, you leaned down and pecked his forehead. Kuroo opened his eyes, staring up at you and you winked at him.

"Go take a bath to relax and I'll go prepare dinner and clean up the papers neatly," you said, patting his shoulders.

Kuroo gave you a curt nod, standing up from the couch. He pecked your forehead then went up to the stairs. Finally, he's away which means that you can start cleaning up the mess. You went into the kitchen, getting out the necessary ingredients for the grilled salted mackerel pike.

You finished getting everything ready for dinner, going into the living room and picking up the papers first. After picking up the papers from the floor, you looked through them to find out the perp is Seiichi. You don't get it. Seiichi isn't that smart to be this so hard to be difficult to find. You cleaned up the papers on the coffee table and around the coffee table, organizing the papers together. 

Once Kuroo came back, he had Hinata on his shoulders with a black shirt on and red sweat pants on. He looked a lot better than he did when he opened the door. You already finished the dinner, knowing grilled salted mackerel pike is Kuroo's favorite food. You stood up from the couch, your arms crossed. "Tetsu, Seiichi isn't that hard to find. He probably at where his gang hangs out. Outside the city in probably Miyagi."

"But...?"

"He's just very unorganized with what he does daily," you said, seeing Kuroo put Hinata on the ground.

Kuroo's eyes widen and he sped walked towards you. He wrapped his arms around you and twirled you, setting you back on the ground and surprising you with a kiss. 

"How could I have not notice that it was Seiichi! But how did you know it's Seiichi?" Kuroo asked, a wide smile on his face and he leaned closer to your face. 

"I've been with Seiichi for 3 years almost turning to 4 years," you said, putting your hands on his shoulders. Kuroo gave you another kiss, tousling your hair and he sniffed the air, a wider smile spreading across his face. 

"Thank you."

* * *

  
_**Every morning I just wanna see you staring back at me** _

* * *

  
  
  
  
You opened your eyes, seeing Kuroo's face in front of yours. You lifted your torso up a little, seeing the sun light shine into Kuroo's room. You laid back down, feeling an arm resting on your waist and you looked down, seeing yourself naked. You notice how handsome Kuroo looked when he's sleeping. I mean, he's already handsome, but he looks even more handsome. He looks so peaceful. His black, bedhead hair messy and his bangs fell down in front of his eyes. 

You lifted your hand, moving Kuroo's bangs away from his face. You tucked his bangs behind his ear and you placed your hand on his cheek, leaving it there. You rubbed your thumb over his cheek, a smile growing on your face. Kuroo's eyes open slowly, seeing the sweet smile on your face and the loving look in your hands.

"Mornin', [Name]," Kuroo mumbled, his voice raspy from his sleep.

You gave him a smile in return, feeling him pull you closer to him. He held your naked form against him, taking in the smell of your hair and rubbing soothing circles on your back. 

He didn't expect you to be awake first before him. He's glad he woke up right now. He loves seeing the loving look you give him. Sure you may have your doubts, but your eyes tell him otherwise. Since he's been going to your cafe, he's been able to tell what your feelings are through your eyes. He's surprised you haven't even notice that you're eyes will always tell the truth. He let out a content sigh, closing his eyes.

If only you would always be there when he woke up after his sleep. He enjoys your body warmth, with and without clothes. He wonders if you'll ever move in with him. That's also a dream come true if you move in with him. He'll be able to see you every day. Seeing your face will brighten up his moods after his work. If you do move in with him, he'll support that you want to continue your job. He wouldn't mind Hinata living with him. 

Hinata will have a large backyard to play around and Kuroo could build a small playground for Hinata. Kuroo could probably take out the volleyball net he has in his garage. Kuroo wouldn't mind having kid especially if it's his or he adopted one. He have always wondered what it would be like to have a son and now that wonder came true. Hinata doesn't look like you or Kuroo, but blood doesn't matter. Family is family. _Ohana_ means that no one gets left behind or forgotten. 

Kuroo's extremely grateful to you that you figured out who his next perp is. But if it's Seiichi, would Seiichi come after you? Would Seiichi try to actually kill you and Hinata just to provoke him? That thought made Kuroo's blood boil. Kuroo will probably have to take out Seiichi fast before Seiichi could come after you. Kuroo will keep you and Hinata safe even if it means sacrificing his life to protect you. But he rather not sacrifice himself because he wants to be there and he'll most likely kill himself over and over in the afterlife if he were to leave you and Hinata.  
  


* * *

  
_**'Cause I know that's a good place to start  
  
** _

* * *

  
  
  
  
Kuroo sat at the counter, watching you cook breakfast for him and Hinata. Hinata's playing around in the living room and chasing Asuka around. Kuroo stared at your bare legs, you're wearing one of his shirts again and he just absolutely loves it. Kuroo is wondering if he should ask you to live with him. You two have been dating for 7 months, he knows Hinata's birthday is coming up in almost two months from now. He'll probably have to get something for his son. Ah. He hasn't called Hinata son, but by Shoyo, he has. Should Kuroo call Hinata son frequently? Probably sometimes.

"Ne [Name]," Kuroo said, resting his chin in his palm and he earned a hum from you in response. "What do you think about moving in with me?" 

"It's a good idea. Because Shoyo can see his Daddy, so I can make sure you don't overwork yourself and also make sure you're healthy," you said, turning around and leaning against the counter. Kuroo pouted.

"I was hoping for a better response, but that's good enough for me," Kuroo chuckled, removing his chin from his palm. "When do you want to move in?"

"Probably two weeks from now. I have to inform the owner and everything," you sighed, getting a nod from Kuroo. "If the moving in turns out to be a mistake, I'm probably gonna move in with Oikawa and Iwaizumi until I have a place."

"It won't be a mistake. I'll prove your doubts wrong, Kitten."

**Author's Note:**

> The first song is Not A Bad Thing by Justin Timberlake and the second song is Can’t Help Falling In Love by Elvis Presley


End file.
